


Fancy Meeting You Here

by Missy



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Attraction, Crossdressing, Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 07:25:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2499509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's intriguing but familiar in her new skin, but Faith plays it cool.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fancy Meeting You Here

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Snickfic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snickfic/gifts).



> Written as a treat for Trick or Treat '14!

She’s the tallest, coolest drink of water in the room; dark hair, dark eyes, black leather. She owns the bar with casual ease, 

An eyebrow rises when the dark-suited figure sits beside her, offers her a beer that they end up splitting. The green tie and the bowler hat are new, but the voice, the manner – these are as familiar as her own lifeline, the heart beating in her chest, the taste of her kiss and the 

Faith doesn't ask what B’s planning. She just takes her hand and follows her out of the bar, smelling the bubblegum perfume lying under the linen shirts, the cotton jacket.

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction uses characters from **Buffy the Vampire Slayer** , all of whom are the property of the **WB Network/Warner Brothers Entertainment**. No money was gained from the writing of this fanfiction and all are used under the strictures of the Berne Convention.


End file.
